In recent years, miniaturization in electronic devices, such as a game machine or a mobile phone, has been accelerated. Accordingly, the demand has been increased for miniaturization of various types of elements such as an inductor to be incorporated in such electronic devices. For example, an inductor using a winding coil is incorporated in such electronic devices. The inductor using the winding coil is employed in, for example, a power supply circuit or the like of the electronic device (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-168610).
The limitation in downsizing of the inductor using the winding coil is considered to be about 1.6 mm×1.6 mm in its planner shape. This is because the thickness of the winding is limited. If the inductor is downsized such that the size thereof exceeds the limitation, the ratio of the volume of the winding to the whole area of the inductor decreases. This hinders the increase of the inductance. An inductor capable of easily realizing miniaturization is desired.